Malevolence
by HueyHuey
Summary: The Villagers taught me how to hate, they showed me the weakest points in the body, and they taught me how to kill. Whether it'll be in the past or present, I, Naruto Uzumaki, will teach them how to fear!
1. I

**Welcome to Malevolent! This story isn't really new, just more of a rewrite of my old story. I didn't like how it had turned out and decided not to finish it and after going through the old story I finally came up with the direction I want to go in. **

**Rated: M (Strong Language, Adult Content)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Warnings: OOC, AU, and Dark Naruto!**

**Summary: The Villagers taught me how to hate, they taught me where the weakest points in the body are, and they taught me to kill. Whether it'll be in the past or present, I, Naruto Uzumaki, will teach them how to fear.**

**Chapter I**

Laughing then, laughing now. They all laughed. Never had the villagers showed any other kind of emotion towards him, always hatred and mockery. Beating now, beating later. Always some kind of abuse, never to the point where death was involved though, they could never get that far. Someone would always stop the beatings, most likely because they had to. Hate then, hate now, hate all the time.

Dirt, he could feel it under his feet, he didn't feel the earth like most people did, he could actually feel it, like he could control it. Water, he could pull from the air and out of anything that had water in it, it seemed like the liquid just refused to kill him. He didn't know how, but it just happened. Air…he could never get cold or too hot, the temperature always seemed to be just right. While everyone seemed to be sweating a cool breeze would always surround him, he couldn't figure it out. Lightening…he would always build up static faster than all of the normal people and he could release it whenever he wanted, not just when he touch something. Fire, an element that seemed to react to his anger… Whenever he got mad the air around someone would ignite and burn them. It was like his personal body guard.

Naruto sat on the ground scribbling into a pad. He was watching two Jounin battle it out. He needed help with his own Tai-Jutsu and decided to take notes. The Academy instructors refused to teach him properly and always found ways to make him fail on a simple test. He caught up with his class eventually and might even be stronger than them, though he wasn't too positive. Cold cerulean blue eyes carefully watched as the two sparring partners moved around on the field. He knew he didn't have a legit style as it was a mixture of everything, but it was a tough style to beat. He practically created his own style and he loved it. His Gen-Jutsu was nowhere to be found and his Nin-Jutsu was above average as he would copy the hand signs of the ninja he watched and he practice those moves until he got them right.

He wore a black long-sleeved T-shirt and some simple black ninja pants with black shinobi sandals to match. The bangs of his blonde hair passed over his eyebrow just a bit as he tilted his a bit. He dressed the way he dressed because he wanted to blend in, look normal. The villagers ignored him and he ignored them. They hated him and he hated them. They taught him how to hate, how to kill, they taught him where to hit when looking to kill someone or seriously injure. They had done him a favor, and they would surely regret it. Sooner or later they will be begging for his help and he will refuse, he will let them all die. Being a small eight year-old had its perks as he could slip through tight, small places and escape from mobs. He could steal and disappear easily and no one would expect an eight year-old to steal their supplies.

Naruto closed his pad and placed it in his pouch that was placed behind him on his hip. He stood up, placed his hands in his pockets and left the field. The night sky was filled with light as all of the shops were open and busy. Konoha was a lively and peaceful place if you're different from the people that lived there. One little or big difference and they would reject you, spit on you, and kick you while you are down; it is the worst place in the world. He didn't know how his classmates could be so proud of their village when it was full of the worst kind of people in the entire nation. They didn't see what he did, they haven't gone through what he has and that made them weak.

Naruto climbed up the steps that led to his apartment, opened the door and walked into the small apartment. He shut the door behind him, threw his pouch onto the floor and collapsed onto his bed. School was tomorrow and he was ecstatic. A sparring tournament was going to take place and this was what was going to give him the excuse to beat the shit out of everyone student that ridiculed him. Tomorrow is going to be the day that he will show everyone that he will no longer be putting up with their shit.

**-)(-**

Naruto sat at the very back of the classroom with his head resting on the desk; he was bored out of his mind and couldn't wait to beat someone's ass. He looked at Sakura Haruno who was furiously copying down the notes from the board. His glance slowly moved over to Shikamaru Nara who was sleeping, the kid had the right idea.

Iruka closed his text book and set it down on his desk. "Okay class, it is time for our end of the week spar. If you would please go outside onto the field wait for further instruction."

Naruto didn't have to be told twice and he ran out of the door, followed by the other students.

Mizuki held up a clipboard and flipped the page. "When I call your name you and your opponent will walk into the middle of the field and wait for me to give the signal to begin."

Naruto was disappointed when his name wasn't called, but he knew he had the rest of the class period still. As the matches progressed through, his name still wasn't called. He knew number of the people in the class was odd, but that shouldn't keep him from being able to spar. Once the last fight finished Mizuki put flipped the page down and excused the class. Naruto stood still while everyone ran back into the classroom. Naruto clenched his fists and walked back into the classroom, his anger must have been clear because everyone went silent. He grabbed his bag and slammed it onto the desk. He unzipped it and shoved his things inside of it before zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder.

Naruto walked out the Academy and walked over to the training field to take more notes. If he couldn't fight then he would just get stronger so when he did fight he would humiliate all of them, even Mizuki. Naruto pulled out his pad and plopped himself down on the grass. Today wasn't Nin-Jutsu training, but rather Tai-Jutsu…again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when a water droplet landed on his pad, spreading the ink of his lines. He quickly closed his pad and placed it back in his pouch and then held up his hand and noticed it was raining. He closed his eyes and sighed, he had a love hate relationship with the rain. He loved the smell but hated getting wet. He didn't worry though as he never got wet for some reason, it was like some kind of force was pushing the rain away from him. Naruto lied down on the grass and closed his eyes, trying to think of a reason as to why this was happening. He always had an easy time with Jutsus, no matter the element. He thought back on all of the times he noticed something out of the ordinary with the elements, he could do things with them that no one else could, it made him feel good. It seemed like he had some amount of control over all of the elements, he just needed to figure out how much control he has and how to actually control them.

**-)(-**

"Okay class! Today's topic is the Leaders of our village!"

Naruto yawned and rested his head on his arms. He had spent the rest of the night figuring out how to control the elements. He had succeeded, but couldn't control them to the extent he wanted to. He could get them to bend, sway, ignite, crack, and release currents whenever he wanted to, but he could not do any damage to his enemy.

Naruto let the lecture Mizuki was spilling go in one ear and out the other. He didn't care about what he was talking about and didn't plan to listen. Feeling a gaze on his back and he turned around and saw a girl named Hinata Hyuuga staring right at him. She quickly looked down at the floor, her face burning red. Naruto glared at her slightly before he turned back around to face the front of the class.

The discussion continued on through-out the class period with Mizuki and Iruka switching positions. It felt like they were getting nowhere in this class. They didn't focus on combat as much as they focused on studies. That's where Naruto didn't pay attention, but when it came to strategy and other actual useful information he put his entire focus into the subject.

Iruka looked at the clock on the wall above the door. "Class is dismissed for lunch, go enjoy yourselves!"

Naruto stood up from his chair and left the building. He walked over to a tree and sat himself down, the shade helping him escape from the sunlight. Naruto placed his hand against his eyes and slowly ran it down passed his nose and finally stopped at his throat. He opened his eyes and saw someone staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

The kid had brown hair that went down to his chin, his eyes were brown and his clothes consisted of a gray t-shirt and some simple blue shorts. "You're in my spot."

"I don't care. You'll have to find a new spot today."

The kid clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "This is my spot and I claimed it during the start of the year! Leave!"

Naruto shook his head and grabbed a handful of grass. "I don't see your name on it nor do I care when you claimed it. I am not leaving."

"Either you move or I'll make you!"

"It seems like you will have to make me then, because I have no plans on moving."

The kid swung a fist at Naruto only to find him-self thrown into the grass face first and a huge amount of unknown pressure holding him still. He looked at Naruto and saw that he was only picking at the grass calmly, not even bothering to look at him. "What did you do to me!?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, and if I did have an idea, I wouldn't tell you."

"How long are you going to keep me pinned to the ground?"

"I don't know, does it look I have any control over it?"

The kid struggled for awhile before finally giving up. When the bell rang Naruto stood up and walked to class, leaving behind the kid who was stuck to the ground. Naruto pulled out a chair from the very back and sat down. About five minutes later the kid who got pinned to the floor walked into the classroom looking very pissed. Naruto just gave him a grin and saluted him.

The day ended shortly and Naruto walked towards one of the training grounds to take more notes. When he got to the field he saw a team running up and down some trees. Naruto pulled out his pad and flipped to a blank page and started to copy down their instructor's instructions. He waited until the team left before he started to practice the exercise himself. He didn't waste any time while he was waiting though, he wrote down all of the tips the instructor yelled out and even manage to get some more Tai-Jutsu tips written down. Naruto walked over to one of the trees and placed his foot against the bark and focused some Chakra into his feet. He ran up two steps before the bark exploded under his foot sending him flying off the tree. He rolled over onto his stomach and stood up. He would get this exercise down before the end of the night.

**To be continued…**

**What did you all think? Better than the original? Should I continue?**

**All of the chapters after this will be longer, I just didn't how this story would be received and I didn't want to make a super long chapter only to find out no one wants to read it.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**-Huey-**


	2. II

**Chapter II**

The world started to get fuzzy and he could barely breathe. He was pinned to the floor and two hands were wrapped around his neck tightly, his opponent wanted him dead, he could see it in those cold, emotionless blue eyes. It was a spar that was supposed to see how the students ranked up against each other, to see how much they had learned. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and desperately tried to pull his hands from his neck. He lifted his head up slightly only to feel his nose shatter and his head smack the ground. He tugged at Naruto's wrist once more before he let them drop at his sides, he couldn't bring himself to pull anymore. It was like he just lost of his strength. Sasuke sucked in a huge breath of air when he felt Naruto's hands get ripped from his neck. Relief washed over him like cold water. He glanced over at the crowd circling him before his world faded to black.

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office with his arms folded. Mizuki and Iruka were both standing on the side of him while the Hokage sat behind his desk, puffing at his pipe. He didn't understand what the big deal was, he was doing what all ninja do, which was killing other ninja. Now he had never killed someone, but he has had some temptation in doing so, it was like someone was whispering in his ear, as if they were trying to get him to do it, telling him they disserved it. Naruto fully agreed with the voice. So why was he in trouble? All he did was try to kill Sasuke, get rid of the last Uchiha, who was by far the most arrogant son of a bitch he had met. He would have done this village a favor.

The Third Hokage sighed and pulled his pipe out of his mouth. Two nine year-old kids sparring and the matching ending with one of them strangling his opponent, it was a first for him. "Please, Naruto, explain what had happened. As I have already heard your instructors' side of the story I would like to hear yours."

"I tried to take out the trash."

The Hokage being surprised was an understatement. "Taking out the trash?"

Naruto nodded. "I tried to get rid something useless, something that isn't important."

Sarutobi sighed into his hands. "What gave you the idea that Sasuke isn't important?"

Naruto pointed his finger at Mizuki who went pale. "He did. I heard him talking to himself and he said that I was a worthless, isolated demon. So I compared myself to Sasuke and he is like me. He has no clan, so he is now worthless, he is now isolated, and has a crappy attitude which resembles a cold-hearted person, also known as a demon. The villagers always throw worthless things away and have tried to kill me multiple times; I was doing what they do to me."

The Hokage sighed into his hands. "Naruto, you can't kill your comrades. If this issue happens again I can guarantee that you won't like what happens. Iruka, if you would please take Naruto back to the Academy."

Iruka nodded and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and escorted him out of the office.

Sarutobi looked at Mizuki who was incredibly pale. "Please explain to me why you broke my law and put a child in danger?"

* * *

Naruto ignored the lecture Iruka was spilling out and yawned. He has been dealing with this boring, unimportant history for the past three years. In his opinion twelve year-olds, like himself, should be learning how to kill your target, or beat the shit out of them at least. His blue eyes landed on the calendar that was hanging on the wall. Graduation was in two days and he was fully aware that he was going to fail. He couldn't get the Clone Jutsu right and simply came to accept the fact that the Jutsu was impossible.

Iruka closed his book and looked at his class. "Tomorrow we will be having a little exercise for all of you. Since you all are graduating in two days I thought it would be a good idea to test your abilities. I will explain more tomorrow. Class is dismissed! "

Naruto slowly stood up and walked out the classroom and out of the front doors of the building. Tomorrow was a day he was really interested in. Iruka rarely did anything like this and when he did it always had a point to it. He knew this had something else to it. Maybe it had something to do with graduation. Graduation… Why would anyone want to become a ninja of Konoha? All it did was tie you down to a village that boasted about a Will of Fire that they didn't posse. He couldn't care less if he failed, it wouldn't stop him from becoming stronger and making Konoha his bitch. It would be like that family member that you hate and hope that they are somehow killed brutally. Of course he wouldn't know if that is true or not as he never had a family. He didn't want one anyway. If a family was about teaching your children to hate someone because they are different than you, he didn't want one.

Naruto grabbed an apple out of a bucket that was sitting on a stand and took a bite out of it, completely ignoring the owners' shouts of 'thief!' He tossed the apple into the air and caught before throwing it into a trash can.

Naruto walked up the flight of stairs that led to his apartment and opened the door to his home. He jumped onto his bed and closed his eyes and patiently waited for sleep to claim him.

* * *

Naruto casually walked through an alley, making his way towards the Academy. A voice, a voice that he hated with a passion echoed his name. Shiri Kao. Shiri Kao was a kid in his class that had been giving him shit for the past two years. Shiri was the dead-last of his class and seemed to ignore that fact when he would insult people. Now Naruto knew that he was the second to dead-last but that was from that lack of trying and his used to be sensei, Mizuki, being a giant asshole. "What do you want, Shiri?"

"Just saying hi, you emotionless prick."

Naruto sighed and folded his arms. One day he was just going to snap and kill the kid. "I'm what you and your posse turned me into. You have no one but yourself to blame."

"My father explained to me how my mother was killed; he said it was your fault!" Shiri said matter-of-factly.

Naruto knew what this kid was trying to do; it just wasn't going to work. "If she had your personality then I did this village a favor."

Anger flashed through Shiri's brown eyes. "Listen! I didn't come here to just say hi! I came here to give you a warning! If you ever interact with my friends I will make you regret it!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. This kid was annoying. "Okay, now you listen to me." Shiri's mouth instantly shut at Naruto's cold tone. "If you attempt to attack me I will kill you. Also, being the kind-hearted boy I am, will give you one more warning. If your girlfriend, best friend, or anyone who thinks you're something special insults me… I will kill them and leave their bodies on your doorstep. Understand?"

Shiri narrowed his eyes at Naruto in anger. "Don't you dare threaten my friends, you heartless coward! If you ever threaten Noru again I will kill you!"

Naruto, who noticed he was late for class, pulled his hands out of his pockets. He knew what he was about to do would lead to something he would probably regret later on. Not because he was going to feel bad for it, but because of the problems it would cause him later. "If your girlfriend says one thing to me I promise to kill her slowly."

Shiri clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. He was pissed and surprised that Naruto was actually saying something to him as all of the insults he threw at Naruto were ignored. "Watch yourself, Naruto!"

Naruto watched as Shiri left the alley way before shrugging his shoulders and walking off towards the Academy.

* * *

Iruka watched as all of his students sat down with their friends talking excitedly about today's event. He didn't usually hold exercises like this, but all of the team leaders thought it would be good idea to test the students on their ability to work as a team. He wasn't supposed to tell them it was a test to make sure they wouldn't only work together because of a test, but because they know they need to work together to get any job done, important or unimportant.

Naruto walked into the classroom and looked at all of the kids talking excitedly among themselves. He felt himself get shoved to the side and saw a girl with pink hair run past him. He watched her cup her hands together and shyly ask Sasuke if she could sit by him. Naruto let a small grin come on to his face when he saw her dejected look. Apparently she took rejection hard, which was good because she was about to hit the floor just as hard.

Sasuke silently watched as the blond shoved the girl he hated with a passion to the floor before seating himself. He didn't like her either apparently.

Iruka sighed after watching the exchange go down. This happened almost every day and it didn't seem like any punishment he threw out was working. He was actually grateful that this class was graduating soon. They were good kids, just his most difficult bunch so far. He cleared his throat and when the entire class quieted down, he started to explain today's plan. "The activity I have planned for you will take up all of today's time."

He looked around to make sure he still had their attention and smiled at all of the excited faces looking at him eagerly. "You will be split up into teams of two and I have already chosen those teams for you. You and partner will be looking for these five coins." Iruka held each coin up in the air for the kids in the room to see. "Each coin has an element written on it. After you collect all five coins you must put them in the correct order. There is only one set of coins so you and your partner must either find them or steal them from an enemy team. The winning team will get a prize at the end."

Iruka grabbed a list off of his desk and unrolled it. "I will be calling out the teams so listen carefully. Team one will consist of Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka."

Screams of disappointment echoed off of the walls of the classroom. "Team Two will consist of Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Team Three will consist of Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto ignored Team Four when he felt a bad feeling enter his gut.

"Team Five will consist of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka ignored Naruto who had slammed his head against the desk. "Team Six will consist of Shino Aburame and Shiri Kao." Iruka set the list back down on his desk and looked back at his class. "There are rules to this, and I won't be explaining them as I shouldn't have to. There is no killing allowed. You are not allowed to harm your enemies in any manner that could cause death or serious injury. You have to complete the task in the given amount of time which is the entire day. I expect these rules to be followed and I will be strict with them. Now go and find your partners and meet me outside."

Naruto stood up, along with Sasuke, and started to walk outside. "Rules are meant to be broken. Remember that, Uchiha."

* * *

Kakashi stood on top of the Academy, his book was open but he wasn't giving it any attention. His attention was focused on the group of kids standing in front of Iruka who was giving Asuma some time to hide all of the coins. His main focus was Naruto Uzumaki, but all the students had his mild attention. After Naruto almost strangled Sasuke he was assigned to watch the boy to make sure nothing similar happened. It was as if The Hokage was thinking that Naruto was slowly losing it, or had already lost it and was good at hiding it.

Asuma landed right beside Kakashi on the roof. He had successfully managed to hide all of the coins. He tried to make sure that they were not easy to find, but not impossible either. He took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out of his mouth before looking at Kakashi. "Any of them catch your interest?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Poor group this year."

"Every year has been poor for you."

"Eh, you can't satisfy everyone," said Kakashi as he flipped the page.

* * *

Naruto glanced up at the roof of the Academy and saw Hatake looking at him. He had noticed Hatake watching over him a couple months after the incident with Sasuke and he knew that Hatake was assigned to watch and make sure something like that didn't happen again. He looked at Sasuke who was trying to talk to him. "What?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in annoyance. "I said, where is your kunai holster and pouch?"

"I don't have a holster or pouch. I like to improvise."

Sasuke just folded his arms. He didn't care why Naruto didn't carry weapons with him as long as it didn't prevent them from losing. He glanced at Shiri and noticed him looking at Naruto with a look that promised death, his girlfriend leaning against him with her eyes closed and purple hair covering most of her face, and Shino, who was stoic as ever. Sasuke knew that this was going to get violent.

Iruka raised his hand, silencing all of the teams. He looked over all of their nervous or determined faces and swiftly brought his hand down signaling for the teams to scatter.

Sasuke landed on a tree branch with Naruto landing next to him a second later. "How are we going to do this, dobe?" Sasuke waited for an answer and looked at his teammate when he didn't receive one. "Are you deaf?"

"I have a name, Uchiha," said Naruto coldly. "If you can't respect me like an equal you can leave."

"We're not equal; I am superior."

"Says the kid who wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Iruka pulling me off of you."

Sasuke glared angrily at the ground before he sighed and looked at Naruto. "What do you have in mind, Uzumaki?"

Naruto stood up and leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Well, it depends on how violent you are willing to get."

Sasuke stayed quiet for a second, trying to figure out how far he was actually willing to go. "I'm not going to kill anyone."

"We're not going to kill anyone you prude," said Naruto folding his arms. "That comes later."

"Then what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I am guessing the coins have been found by now, so we need to figure out which teams are the most likely to have them."

"Team Two would most likely have found one," said Sasuke as he crossed his legs. "The Nara is smart and would have most likely found out where at least one is by now."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, let's add them to the list. I know for sure that Team Three has most of them. The Hyuuga's bloodline gives them a huge advantage in this exercise and she would have to be stupid not to use it."

"Let's go and find those two teams and get at least some of the coins," said Sasuke as he stood up. "The exercise doesn't end until one team has all five coins so getting at least one will give us more time to plan."

Naruto nodded and pushed himself away from the tree. "Let's do it."

* * *

The Hokage put his pipe in his mouth while he watched Kakashi enter his office. "You're late."

Kakashi closed his book and placed it in his pouch. "I was watching two candidates for my soon to be new team."

Kurenai Yuhi, who was also going to be a Team Leader, gave Kakashi a curious look. "You have found two kids for your team? They don't graduate until tomorrow."

"Which is why I said candidates," Kakashi said lazily.

The Hokage looked at Kakashi who was giving him his full attention. "Kakashi, during your absence, Asuma and Kurenai have already given me a description of the team they're looking for. Since you have failed every type of team I have thrown at you, why don't you give me give me the reasons why these two candidates have caught your interest. The pros first if you would."

"The first is Sasuke Uchiha," said Kakashi. "He shows talent. He comes out on top of every exercise Iruka has thrown at his class. He has shown the ability to work as a team with someone he dislikes so far. There is also the fact that I could train him how to use his Sharingan once he awakens it."

"Cons?" Asked the Hokage

"He is arrogant and thinks he is superior to everyone. He acts like a lone-wolf and that will cause problems for him in the future. I will be able to give you more details once I his file when he graduates."

"Who is your second candidate?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

This had surprised everyone in the room, including the Hokage. "May I ask why?"

"Even though he doesn't have the best marks in the academy, which I noticed is from the lack of trying, he is talented. When I watch over him I noticed he likes to watch other teams train and he takes notes. When the team that he is watching leaves he goes out into the field and started to learn the same thing they had. He has surpassed his class and with some help he could go far. It will also help me with the task of watching over him."

The Hokage nodded. "What are the cons?"

"He has a bad temper and his incident with the Uchiha supports this statement. He is worse than Sasuke when it comes to being alone. He refuses to get along with most of his classmates and is cold to everyone who approaches him. He isn't afraid to use excessive violence and prefers the use of force to anything else."

The Hokage nodded and took a puff of his pipe. "Tomorrow we will have another meeting and you need to have three students that have graduated as candidates for your team. You're all dismissed."

* * *

Shiri ran as fast as he could through the forest. Blood was dripping from his mouth and he was running out of breath. He could hear the footsteps of his pursuer catching up to him. His team had decided to team up with Team Four in hopes of overpowering the other teams and it worked. They were able to get three out of the five coins, but right when they were about to figure out how to get the last two coins they were attacked by Naruto and Sasuke. What shocked Shiri the most was how fast they had been taken out. A second later Shiri felt himself get tackled to the ground and his face shoved violently into the ground they were sliding across.

Naruto reached into Shiri's pouch and pulled out the three coins. "You're a filthy liar, Shiri," said Naruto as he stood up and put the coins into his pocket. "You told me you didn't have them."

Shiri rolled over onto his back and spat out the dirt that had filled his mouth. He could feel the stinging of the cuts that had rocks stuck in them and the blood that was flowing freely down his face. "You broke the rules," Shiri spat out.

Naruto pressed his foot against Shiri's cut up face and added pressure until he started to squirm. "You look pretty alive to me."

Shiri closed his eyes, trying to think about anything but the pain. "I'm talking about my face you dumb-ass."

"Oh," said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke who landed right next to him. "It doesn't look that bad. Iruka said not to cause any serious injuries, your cuts and scrapes aren't serious, just really painful." Naruto reached into his pocket and handed Sasuke the coins. "They'll be safer in your pouch."

Sasuke nodded and placed them in his pouch. "Who do you think has the last two?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "No clue." He looked down at Shiri who was still lying on the ground. "Who has the last two rings? Uchiha and I heard you planning with your fellow teammates so you better not lie."

"Team Three has them. The team with the Hyuuga," said Shiri who had rolled over onto his stomach and was trying to get up.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and noticed a crazed glint flash through the blonds eyes. "We made a lot of noise during our attack and I think that might have alerted the other teams. They might be at the scene right now checking it out."

Naruto nodded and took off into the trees, Sasuke following close behind him. They both stopped when they saw Hinata and Kiba looking around the area. Naruto reached into Sasuke's pouch and pulled out four Shuriken and couple of smoke bombs. "Ready?" Asked Naruto ignoring Sasuke's glare.

"Yes."

Naruto nodded and threw the shuriken at Kiba before throwing the smoke bombs into the middle of the area.

Hinata quickly turned around when she heard the smoke bombs go off and activated her Byakugan. Her eyes went wide when she saw the four shuriken impale themselves into her partners' shins, effectively dropping him to the floor. She quickly brought up her arms to block the punch that was aimed for her face, but missed the punch that hit her in the stomach. She grabbed her stomach in pain and fell face first into the dirt when she felt an elbow connect with the back of her head.

Sasuke kneeled down and searched Kiba's jacket and pouch ignoring the boys screams of pain. He pulled out the last two rings and smirked. "You're pathetic, Inuzuka."

Naruto grinned when he saw the last two coins. "Oh, look at that, victory in the palm of your hand."

Sasuke put the two coins in his pouch and started to walk towards the academy with Naruto in tow. Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was walking with an uninterested gaze and his hands in his pockets. He had to admit that it wasn't too bad to work Uzumaki. The kid was kind of loner who seemed to enjoy the pain of his classmates and was even the cause of it sometimes, but he couldn't get rid of the fact that most of them had it coming.

The Academy came into view and they could see Iruka standing behind a table with three people next to him. He had a disappointed look on his face and it seemed to be directed at them both. Sasuke stopped walking when he reached the table and set the coins on the table. He put them in order and stepped back, giving Iruka his attention.

"Great work you two," said Iruka as he pulled out two slips of paper and set them on the table. "You two showed great communication and the ability to work together, despite your differences. Even though you used a bit more force than I would have liked, you didn't break any of the rules." Iruka smiled and pushed the two papers towards them.

Sasuke grabbed the piece of paper and read through it. "We won a free dinner with the Hokage tonight?"

"I was hoping for the prize to be money," muttered Naruto.

"The location of the restaurant and the time is written on the paper so don't lose it."

* * *

Naruto stood in front of his bathroom mirror and looked himself over. He wore a black long-sleeved t-shirt with some orange shinobi pants and a pair of black shinobi sandals. He didn't know why he had to go to this stupid dinner with the leader of the village, though he could never turn down free food. Naruto walked out of the bathroom and out of his apartment, not even bothering to lock his door as everyone in the village avoided it like it was the plague.

He walked down the street ignoring all of the trash that called themselves people. He walked up to the restaurant and walked inside, ignoring the host who was yelling at him. He looked around and saw the Hokage's reserved table in the very back that was placed away from the rest of the population in the restaurant to give the leader some privacy. He saw Sasuke sitting at the table waiting patiently for him and the Hokage to arrive. He started to walk over to the table when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Trash like you doesn't belong here!"

Naruto shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder and span around to face the rather large, overweight man who touched him. "Then you better excuse yourself from this place. I'm curious as to how you were able to squeeze your large ass through the front door, but as I watch the grease drip from you it disappears."

"How dare you act so disrespectful? You're lucky there are people here because I would have finished what the Fourth Hokage started!"

"You're not so lucky because I am about to finish what your diet has started," said Naruto coldly as he grabbed a pair of metal chopsticks off of the table next to him.

"Is there a problem here?"

The Host quickly dropped the glare and looked at Sasuke who was looking at Naruto curiously. "No problem here, just letting our guest here know that we are full and that he needs to leave."

"He is not leaving as he was the person I have been waiting for."

The Host looked disbelievingly at Sasuke. "You were waiting for _him_?"

Sasuke glared at the man and nodded. "I was. Now leave us be before I talk to whoever is in charge and get you fired for wasting my time."

The Host paled before quickly walking away, not even bothering to glance back. Sasuke turned towards Naruto who had set the chopsticks back down on the table. "What was that all about?"

Naruto followed Sasuke to the table and sat down. "Some people here don't like me."

"Obviously."

"I wish I could walk around the place and start demanding shit. Who knew you had that kind of effect on people."

"Being the last Uchiha has its perks."

"Obviously."

Both of them looked up from the table when they saw the Hokage sit down across from them. "Good evening you two."

"Good evening," responded Sasuke, a bit surprised Naruto didn't say anything.

"I am sure you two are wondering why the prize for that exercise was a free dinner with me," said Sarutobi as he took a drink from the glass of water that was placed in front of him. "The reason is simple. I think that the team who did the best disserved an opportunity to have any question they might have about the field they might go into to starting tomorrow." Sarutobi looked at the two surprised looks and let a smile creep onto his face.

"If you are to be a ninja of Konoha, you must be able to work with everyone who is part of your line of work, and you two showed that you could. I have heard from your sensei, Iruka, that you two don't really get along." He looked at the two boys who glanced at each other. "I am very proud of both you. Not only did you display great teamwork, you were able to put your differences aside to defeat the other teams even though you knew you might not have gained anything from it. Now, let's answer some questions and eat a great meal!"

"I have a question," said Naruto as he looked through the menu, "is there a price limit?"

"Of course not, order whatever will satisfy you!"

Sasuke set the menu down, already knowing what he wanted. "What do Naruto and I have to worry about on the test tomorrow?" Sasuke sat patiently, ignoring Naruto's curious glance.

"A written test, as well as your ability to throw kunai and shuriken properly, and last, but not least, the ability to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu," said Sarutobi.

"Will the exercise Uchiha and I dominated be a deciding factor for if we graduate or not?" Asked Naruto

"Yes, in a way," answered Sarutobi. "You can still graduate even if you didn't pass the exercise, but the instructors will look at your performance."

"Great," muttered Naruto.

"Do you already have the teams set up?" Asked Sasuke

"No, we don't set up the teams until after the students graduate so we can see what they excel at and what they struggle with," answered Sarutobi.

"Why don't we learn how to kill an enemy in the academy?" Asked Naruto who took a gulp of his water. "I mean it's basically in our job description."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, surprised by the boys' question. Even Sasuke looked a little surprised, but nonetheless interested. "We leave that part of training to the Team Leaders."

"Why do people blame me for the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha?"

Sarutobi spit up his drink when he heard the question. This was not a set of questions he was expecting. "That's a question I cannot answer at this moment. I am sorry, Naruto."

Sasuke stayed silent, not wanting to ask another question and ruin his chance to figure out what that hosts problem was.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Why not? I already know the answer. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. Just give me confirmation and I'll let this matter drop. Do I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me? I have seen the seal appear on my stomach, so don't lie to me."

Sarutobi stood up and looked at Sasuke whose eyes were wide. "Sasuke, I think it's time for you to head home. Naruto, you and I are going to have a talk in my office."

Sasuke nodded and silently stood up. He walked out of the restaurant in shock. What was Naruto talking about? Wasn't the Kyuubi killed by the Fourth Hokage, not sealed away? He placed his hands in his pockets and walked towards his place. He would check out the Uchiha Library for answers.

* * *

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office completely satisfied. The Hokage's silence and panicked looked completely confirmed his suspicion. Everything made sense now.

Sarutobi took a puff on his pipe and sighed. There was no way of getting around this, the boy new and nothing he said would turn him away. "Naruto, the night the Kyuubi attacked— Sarutobi was cut silent by a low buzzing that started to emit from the Fourth Hokage's photo that was hanging on the wall next to Naruto. A bright light emitted from the picture and the sound of two bodies hitting the floor and Naruto's grunt reached his ears.

Naruto spat the foreign hair out of his mouth and stared at the brunette who was lying on top of him unconscious. Naruto looked at the Hokage and noticed his shocked face. "What the hell just happened?"

Sarutobi shook his head, his eyes wide. He knew who that was and there was no possible way she could be in his office right now. She was supposed to be dead.

**-End-**


	3. III

**Chapter III**

Naruto pushed the girl off of him and gave her a look over. The first thing he noticed was the Konoha forehead protector that she had on. Apparently she was from this dump, which was confusing as he had never seen her before. She had fair skin and if he had to guess she was average height. She had brown hair that was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face. She also had two rectangular, purple marks on her cheeks, one for each, which reminded him of the Inuzuka bastards that had seemed to enjoy sending their dogs after him. They had seemed to be more careful after he started to kill the dogs they sent after him, the hunters became the hunted. He gave his attention back to the girl who was still lying on the floor. She wore a black long-sleeved top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. She also had on a pair of black sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto who was about to steal the girls bracelet. "Naruto, leave her be."

Naruto pulled his arm back and stood up. "Well, as it seems our conversation is now over, I'll be taking my leave."

"Naruto, as you were a witness to this event, I'll need you to stay," said Sarutobi calmly, though on the inside he was slightly desperate on figuring out what had just happened.

"Why?" Asked Naruto clearly annoyed. "All of the ANBU in the room witnessed this event, why can't they vouch for your sanity?"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto surprised. How did he know about the ANBU? "How did you know about the ANBU in the room?"

"I heard one of them gasp when I was tackled to the floor." Naruto looked down when he heard the girl groan. He watched as she sat up and grabbed her head. Her brown eyes looked him up and down in confusion. "It's rude to stare."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, completely ignoring her apology.

"Nohara, Rin…"

Sarutobi rested his head against his hand and let out a deep sigh. He was getting too old for this job. "Rin, do you have any idea where you are, what happened, or remember anything in the past hour?"

Rin took a couple of deep breaths before slowly standing up. She sat down in one of the chairs as she was finding it hard to keep her balance and looked up at the Hokage. "Well…I know I'm in the Hokage's office and that you are the Third Hokage… um…" Rin looked at around the room her gaze ending on Naruto. "I have no idea who that kid is…umm… Well, sensei was working on a seal that could summon someone to a specific area at a certain time, date, or both. It was for assassinations and such…I don't really know what happened… Sensei placed the seal on the wall his picture is hanging from to test it out and I accidently touched it and ended up here with a really bad headache." Rin rested her head against her hand and closed her eyes, her head was throbbing. "Speaking of Sensei, where is he?"

Sarutobi closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, greatly hoping that this was some kind of dream. "Rin, this is just as confusing for me as it is for you."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Mumbled Naruto

Sarutobi ignored the blond and re-lit his pipe. "Your sensei was killed twelve years ago. It appears that when you touched that seal it sent you here, a good amount of years ahead of your time."

Rin raised her head and looked at the Hokage in disbelief. "I'm sorry, did you just say that Sensei was killed and I somehow ended up in the future?"

Naruto looked between the two ninja's completely confused. He couldn't be hearing right, because he could have sworn that the Hokage had just said that someone from the past managed to find themselves in his present. Maybe the Hokage was losing it and the girl was on drugs, or maybe, just maybe, he had finally lost his mind and needed a good night's rest. Yes, that was exactly what he needed. Naruto turned around and grabbed the handle only to hear the voice of the senile old man pass through his ears.

"Not so fast, Naruto," said Sarutobi, his own head-ache starting form.

"Damn it," Naruto mumbled. He slowly turned around and folded his arms. This was complete shit. His entire night was ruined by some girl who just had to drop in.

Rin took a couple of deep breaths to help herself calm down. She could feel herself start to become light-headed and feelings of nausea enter her stomach. "What's going to happen to me?"

"We are going to get things settled." Sarutobi motioned for all of his ANBU to give their complete attention. "I need all of the Jonin to report to me instantly." The only evidence of their departure was the slight shift of the breeze in the room. "Naruto, if you would please take a seat."

Naruto grudgingly walked forward and sat down next to Rin. "Why am I still here?"

Sarutobi just sighed into the palms of his hands. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Naruto's head instantly shot-up from his pillow when a loud banging on his front door filled his apartment. He forced himself to get out of bed and slowly made his way to the door. He grabbed the handle and opened the door and, to his surprise, saw Sasuke standing on his doorstep. "You have ten seconds to tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to wake me up before I shove my foot up your ass."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was used to this kind of greeting as it was a daily occurrence for him and the blond. "You're late."

"For?"

"Graduation," Sasuke answered. "And I thought you might have wanted to see the new girl."

It took Naruto took a second to remember that until they could figure out how to get Rin back to her present she was going to graduate and be placed on a team under the story that she was out of Konoha on a training trip. The only people who knew about the real story were him, and a bunch of important people. "So let me get this straight. You went to the Academy, saw I wasn't there, left, and started to disturb my peace."

"Not only that, but I looked through the Uchiha Library for answers and figured out what you are."

"Oh, and what I am?"

"I'll tell you once you get dressed and start walking towards the academy."

"I think I'll remain in the dark," said Naruto as he shut the door.

Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance; this wasn't going as smoothed as he had hoped. "Why waste all that time in the Academy if you don't want to graduate!?"

"So I could defend myself!"

"How are you going to defend yourself against a Jonin if you don't continue your training? You can't accomplish your goal when you are still at the level of an Academy student!"

The door swung open to reveal a fully dressed Naruto glaring at Sasuke, the orange shinobi pants replaced in black. "I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual," said Sasuke with a victorious smirk.

Naruto shut the door behind him and started to walk towards the Academy, Sasuke right beside him. "What's the real reason you want me to graduate?"

"We work well together and you understand the need for power. I have a goal that is similar to yours. I know you didn't join the Academy to defend yourself; you have a different set of motivations. I think we can help each other. You and I took out four other students at the same time which is obviously something two academy students shouldn't be able to do so easily."

"You have no idea what my goal is. How could you know yours and mine are similar?"

"It doesn't take a genius to see how you treat the people of Konoha. Either you're just an asshole, or they did something to you."

"Maybe you're not as blind as I thought you were," said Naruto pushing open the front doors to the Academy.

Sasuke quickly put himself in front of Naruto so he couldn't walk into their classroom. "We could help each other out, figure out our weaknesses and build up on them. I have seen that notepad of yours, and it shows that you are better than you let on."

"How did you find out about that?" Asked Naruto leaned against the wall. The Uchiha was giving out an interesting idea.

"You fell asleep with it open on your desk once."

"Oh…"

"Anyway," said Sasuke looking up at the clock and noticed they were almost twenty minutes late. "We need to get in class. I'll explain more after you graduate."

Naruto pushed himself off the wall and grabbed the door handle. "Alright Uchiha, you have yourself a teammate." Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded, satisfied. "But let me tell you something Sasuke," said Naruto, his tone becoming cold. "If you betray me in any way, I promise that I will make sure you clan becomes extinct."

"Same goes for you."

Naruto grinned and opened the door. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Iruka turned his attention away from the students who were taking the written portion of the test when he saw Naruto and Sasuke walk into the room. He stood up, grabbed two sheets of the test, and escorted them to the back of the room. "You two only have forty minutes to complete this test," said Iruka quietly.

Naruto pulled the test towards him and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Rin picked at the grass the grass, ignoring the lunch that was sitting in her lap and all of the kids that were talking with their friends. She didn't understand why she had to do this. Why couldn't they just let her do something else while she waits for them to sort out this mess? Apparently no one could know what had happened, mainly because there was no way to explain what had happened. She stopped picking at the grass when she saw Naruto walk past her with Sasuke right next to him. The kid didn't even spare her a glance after last night, and didn't seem to even acknowledge that she existed.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone sit down in front of her.

The girl looked at Rin who was staring at Sasuke. "Eyes for the best student have we?"

Rin gave the girl a confused look. "Sorry, but I don't know who you are talking about."

"You weren't looking at Sasuke?"

Rin shook her head. "No, I was looking at Naruto. Who are you?"

"I can't believe you were giving that bastard attention." The girl held out her hand, "I'm Noru."

Rin took her hand and shook, "Rin." She let go of the girls hand and glanced at Naruto who was wrapping a piece paper around a rock. "What's so bad about Naruto?"

"He doesn't give anyone the respect they disserve; he acts cold towards everyone. He is brutal when he fights too, no mercy for his allies in friendly spars, and he almost killed Sasuke one year." Noru turned her attention towards Naruto, a pissed off expression coming onto her features. "He cut my boyfriends face. You should have seen it, rocks and dirt were stuck in the cuts and there was a lot of blood. Naruto tackled Shiri and slammed his face into the ground. He even got a kid purposely expelled from the academy one year. I _hate _him."

"Oh…" Rin looked over at Naruto once more and had to admit that he didn't give respect to people, if what she saw from his attitude towards the Jonin last night was any indication, but he certainly didn't give her, or any of the other Jonin cold looks. She looked back at Noru who had stood up when she heard the bell go off.

"My advice to you would be to stay away from that kid. He is bad news, and won't treat you any different just because you are new here." Noru glanced at Naruto before walking off towards the academy.

* * *

Naruto sat in the back of classroom with his head resting on his arms. He looked at all of the students who had already graduated talking with their friends excitedly. He was the last one in the room to be called and he had a feeling the Bunshin was going to affect his score badly, not that his score was good to begin with. He just simply put in the effort that would let him pass, except for the written test and Tai-Jutsu. He had actually tried on that knowing it could fail him.

He looked at Rin who was leaning on her hand looking out the window; though the faraway look she had told him she wasn't really paying attention to anything outside or inside.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!"

Naruto stood up and walked towards the room the final portion of the exam was. He shut the door behind him and folded his arms already knowing he failed.

Iruka looked over Naruto's tests scores before looking up at the blonde. "All you need to do is perform the Bunshin with at least three perfect copies of yourself."

Naruto placed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "No thanks."

Iruka looked at Naruto completely confused, "why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Well in that case you failed this part." Iruka wrote Fail on the paper before going through each one that went to each part of the exam. Iruka grabbed a headband and held it out to Naruto with a smile on his face. "Congratulations Naruto, you passed! Even though you failed to perform a Bunshin, you passed everything, including the written exam! You showed great teamwork with Sasuke yesterday during the exercise and came out on top!"

Naruto grabbed the headband and nodded. "Thank you."

Iruka watched Naruto with a big grin on face. He had a very talented bunch this year.

Naruto walked into the classroom and sat next to Sasuke who was smirking. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you got me to graduate, keep your arrogance to yourself."

Rin who overheard the small-talk couldn't help the smile that came onto her face. She looked at Iruka who was beaming at everyone in the room.

"Congratulations to all of you! I am very proud and know that you will serve your village well!" The smile Iruka had on faltered a little bit. "I am sad to say that I will no longer be your sensei, but I know that you'll make whoever you are assigned to proud! Now, in one week you'll be assigned to your teams and start your official careers as Shinobi. Make Konoha proud!"

* * *

Naruto sat on the roof of his apartment looking at the view it gave him. The night sky was completely clear which gave him a good view of all of the stars, something he actually enjoyed to look at. The soft sound of footsteps landing on the rooftop alerted him of someone's presence, but he didn't pay it any attention.

Rin sat down next to Naruto and looked up at the stars. "This is a beautiful night."

"Have to enjoy it while it lasts."

Rin studied Naruto for a minute or so before looking back up at the sky. He wasn't acting cold or anything like that; he just seemed like a normal kid. What caught her curiosity was how all of the kids seemed to avoid, or glare at him, most of the time it was both. "Can't disagree with that."

"I saw you talking to Noru during our break today. She's charming."

"She doesn't seem to like you very much."

"She's a cunt," said Naruto not taking his gaze away from the stars, "and her boyfriend, Shiri, is a dick."

"Why do you say that?" Asked Rin a bit surprised by his language.

Naruto looked at her and grinned slightly. "I got Shiri expelled one year; they weren't going out at this point, just really good friends. Shiri's father got angry and was able to prove to the Hokage that Shiri was innocent and was enrolled back into the Academy."

"What did they do to you?" Asked Rin surprised that story was true.

"They jumped me and after they were done beating me up, Shiri pulled out a kunai to scare me. Once I heard Iruka coming over to see what was going on I punched Shiri and stabbed myself with the kunai in his hand. I didn't actually stab myself though, just made a deep cut on the side of my stomach. Anyway, that made it look like Shiri was attacking a fellow student with a deadly weapon which we weren't allowed at the time and I successfully got him expelled."

"How did his father figure out he didn't actually stab you?" Rin found her-self not so surprised by the way he treated Noru and Shiri, those two disserved it.

"Yamanaka looked into his mind or something; I don't really remember what happened except for being suspended for a week or two." Naruto looked at Rin who had stood up.

"The Yamanaka have a tendency to do that," said Rin as she turned herself towards the Hokage Tower. "I need to go and speak with the Hokage, see how much progress they made. What are you doing tomorrow?"

Naruto looked at her curiously, "Nothing, why?"

"I was thinking we could maybe do something tomorrow, enjoy the week."

"Okay, just come over when you're ready I guess."

Rin nodded and smiled before waving and jumping from roof to roof top towards the Hokage Tower. She caught the suspicion in his voice; it was as if he didn't believe a word she had said.

Naruto watched Rin leave before he stood up and dusted himself off. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw someone very familiar jumping across the roof tops with a giant scroll strapped to his back. The sound of panicked ninja rushing and shouting throughout Konoha meant that his hunch was correct, it was Mizuki. Naruto jumped off of his apartment and landed onto the roof below, a dark expression coming onto his face.

Rin looked around at all of the panicked ninja in confusion. What was going on? She looked behind her and saw Naruto jump off of his apartment. She made an abrupt stop and ran off in Naruto's direction. The only people she saw running around were Chuunin and Jonin, so that meant Naruto knew something the others didn't.

Naruto ran into the forest gaining up on Mizuki. Apparently the Ex-Chuunin didn't realize he had been found and slowed down considerably. Naruto stopped suddenly when he felt a foot slam into his gut. He dropped to his knees and held his stomach in pain; he looked up at Mizuki who had a wicked grin on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the little shit that got me locked up and stripped of my rank." Mizuki grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off of the ground so they were face to face. "Coming after me was a very stupid idea, but it seems luck is on my side tonight." Mizuki pulled out a kunai with his free hand and placed the tip against Naruto's stomach. "I am going to do what nobody else could."

Naruto placed both of his hands together and started to rub them together as fast as he could. He still hasn't been able to figure out how to pull fire out of the air, but he did know how to create some. He felt his hands start to get really hot at the same time Mizuki plunged the kunai into his gut. His hands instantly went up in flames and he grabbed Mizuki by the neck, squeezing as hard he could. They both fell to the ground with Naruto on top not letting go. Mizuki desperately tried to get Naruto off of him as he was finding it hard to breathe and he could feel the skin on his neck melting, the blood flowing down his neck didn't help him feel confident at all. Mizuki brought his knee up in a desperate attempt to get the demon-brat off of him and forced the kunai deeper into Naruto's gut.

Mizuki felt his eyelids become heavy and closed his eyes, death was much better than this torture. His eyes snapped open when he felt his forehead burning and opened his mouth to scream in pain but all that came out was the sound of him choking on his own blood. His hair had ignited, followed shortly by his clothes. He grabbed at the boy's wrist only to let go when the flame latched onto his hand.

Naruto let go of the burning Chuunins neck and ripped the scroll away from Mizuki so it wouldn't burn. Breathing heavily, he scooted himself away from Mizuki, the scroll clutched to his chest tightly. Naruto set the scroll down, gripped the kunai tightly and pulled it out of his gut, his shirt instantly becoming soaked with blood. He could feel the flow of blood stop and his skin stitch itself together, causing him to sigh in relief. His cold blue eyes looked at the burning body of Mizuki and gave a small satisfied smile. He lied down on the grass and tried to get his breathing under control. He didn't really think that one through and it almost killed him. This was a lesson learned and he was going to be sure to never let it happen again. He could hear the other ninja getting closer and sighed. He slowly stood up, legs shaking and breathing still heavy. He grabbed the scroll, strapped it to his back and took a step and felt himself fall forward. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but instead felt someone grab him.

"I got you," Rin said softly. She ignored Mizuki, finding it better to not become distracted, and lifted up Naruto's bloody shirt expecting to find a wound, but didn't see anything. Even after wiping away the blood there was no wound, or even a scar, there was nothing. She lowered his shirt and gently laid the unconscious boy on the ground, and started to check his body for any other possible wounds. She had seen the entire thing and was confused as to how he had no damage, and was able to create fire without any hand-seals; it was like he just pulled the fire from thin air. She looked away from Naruto when she heard feet hitting the ground next to her and saw Kakashi looking relieved.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and instantly closed them from the sunlight. He blinked a couple of times and looked around the white room, recognizing it as the hospital, a place he has spent a lot of time in. He slowly sat up and felt hands gently grab his shoulders, and slowly pushed him back into the lying the position.

"Don't sit up just yet."

Naruto recognized the kind voice of Rin and felt himself become confused. He knew she was just making sure he was okay, but what he didn't understand was why? She didn't know him, spoke to the biggest bitch in Konoha who had probably told her some nasty things about him, and yet, she was still here with him, checking over him once more. He didn't know how to feel about it and just let her continue. This has never happened to him before as even the medical staff didn't really do anything for him. "I'm fine."

"I know," she said simply. "I'm just double checking."

"Oh…"

The door opened to reveal the Hokage looking at Naruto with a kind smile on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," replied Naruto as he watched the Hokage set a bag down next to him. "What's in the bag?"

"You're payment!" The Hokage pulled out a scroll and handed it to the blonde.

Naruto opened the scroll and read through it, a small grin coming onto his face. "Not even a day out of the Academy and I completed my first mission." Naruto had to make sure that no one found out that his real reason for going after Mizuki was to kill him for way he treated him, not to save some stupid scroll.

The Hokage took the scroll back and turned around to leave. "Have a nice week, Naruto."

Naruto watched the Hokage leave before looking at Rin. "Can I get up yet?"

Rin nodded and sat down in the chair next to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," replied Naruto throwing the covers off of him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you killed someone and I don't know if it was your first or not," said Rin observing him. He wasn't showing any kind of sign that he was struggling with the fact that he took a life.

"Oh, well I'm fine, he disserved it," said Naruto as he got out of the bed.

Rin stood up out of the chair so she could catch him just in case he fell over again. "That's not the best way to look at it, but it's good to know you're okay."

"Whatever," Naruto muttered as he put his shirt back on. "Have they made any progress?"

Rin shook her head, disappointment clearly shown on her face. "No, they said that the seal looked unfinished which made it extremely complicated. They said it could take years for them to figure it out."

Naruto walked over to the money that was on the table and placed it in his pocket. "Well, thanks for helping me, and I hope you have a good day."

Rin quickly chased after Naruto who had left the room. "Wait! You said that we would do something today!"

Naruto stopped walking and blinked a couple of times. He completely forgot about that. "I don't think Noru is doing anything important today, and she seems to like you."

Rin grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started to drag him down the hallway. "Well I don't like her, so you're stuck with me, and I swear that if you try to ditch me I'll put you back into that hospital bed."

A small smile crawled onto Naruto's face as he let himself get pulled out of the hospital. Even though she had threatened him, he could hear the playful tone in her voice and found it pretty hard to say no.

Rin glanced at Naruto and grinned. "You're also paying for everything since I took care of you. It's only fair."

* * *

Naruto sat at the Academy in between Rin and Sasuke with his head resting on his hand. He had spent most of his time with Rin over the break which turned out to be fun when he actually had say in what they did. Not that she was controlling, but she had a way of getting what she wanted while still sounding innocent. She tried to get him to buy new clothes, but he had luckily managed to get her to change her mind a couple of times, though there was this feeling that told him she would get her way sooner or later. Sooner was most likely the case. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Iruka started to call out the teams. His focus started to drift away when he didn't hear his name get called, but didn't completely fade out. He gave his attention to Iruka who had finally called out his name.

"Team Seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Nohara Rin. Your squad leader will be Hatake, Kakashi."

Everyone looked confused. Noru glanced at their table before raising hand, not waiting for Iruka to answer. "Why do they get four people in their team, but everyone else only gets three?"

"To pick up Uzumaki's slack!" Shiri gave his friend a high-five while laughing.

Naruto just simply ignored them. Shiri would get what was coming to him sooner or later.

Iruka cleared his throat before continuing. "Team Eight will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your squad leader will be Yuhi Kurenai." Iruka flipped the page before continuing. "Team Ten will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Your squad leader will be Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka set the clipboard down and looked over his class. "Your squad leader will be here to pick you up shortly." With that, Iruka left the room.

**-End-**


	4. IV

**Chapter IV**

The door to the classroom slid open and stepped in Kakashi who had lowered his book when he saw that two of his students were missing. "Where did Rin and Naruto go?"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi who was rather late. "Rin got sick of waiting for you and left, dragging Naruto with her."

"So her patients can run out," said Kakashi raising his book back into position. "I was going to have us introduce ourselves and such, but since that would be kind of pointless now, we are going to do something else."

"What are we going to do?" Asked Sakura who wasn't looking pleased

"We are going to hunt down your teammates!"

"I understand trying to find Rin, but Naruto is practically useless," said Sakura whose mood was still going downhill.

Kakashi gave Sakura a disapproving look. "What makes you say that?"

Sakura started to feel uneasy when she felt Sasuke glaring at her. "Well, all he does is sleep in class, doesn't speak to anyone, obviously can't fight since he doesn't participate in sparring, and gets horrible grades! I still can't wrap my head around the fact that someone actually wants to be around him."

"Well," said Kakashi putting his book away. "It seems like there will be another change in plans. After we find your teammates, we are going to have another little test." Kakashi looked at directly at Sakura who still had yet to move. "If he is useless then he should be easy to find, so get to it!" Sasuke had already left the room with Sakura lagging behind.

* * *

Naruto tried to pry himself from Rin's incredibly strong grip without success. "Let me go, damn it!"

Rin pulled him closer to the clothing store, but was unsuccessful as she only managed to move him about an inch. "You need new clothes! The ones you have are completely trashed!" Despite her strong grip, she couldn't get him to move.

"I don't care! I am not going shopping with you!" Naruto felt his arm go limp, and then, without warning, his entire body from his shoulders down to his feet went limp and he found himself lying face first in the middle of the street. He looked at Rin who was grinning. "What did you do to me?"

"I temporarily paralyzed you from the shoulders down to your feet." She kneeled down in front him, the glare he was giving just made this whole experience ten times better. "Just agree to get new clothes and I'll let you go!" Rin's grin instantly disappeared when she felt herself get shoved face first into the street, a huge amount of pressure held her to the ground taking away her ability to move.

"Doesn't feel too good does it?"

Rin just glared at him. How did he do that? This was so unfair! "Let me go, damn it!"

"No," said Naruto with a victorious smirk.

Rin struggled to get out from under the pressure to come out defeated every time. This was downright unfair. "So what are we going to do, just lie in the middle of street?"

"Well, seeing as we can't do anything else, yes."

"I feel like such a fool!" The people staring and stepping over her weren't making this situation any better. "Naruto please let me go! I'll teach you how to walk on water; you've been asking me how to do it for the past three days!"

Naruto thought about it for a second before making up his mind. "Okay, if I let you go you have to teach me how to walk on water."

Rin grinned. "Good, and if you want me to release you, you have to let me pick out new clothes for you!"

"I changed my mind."

Rin glared at Naruto and growled. She would have punched him if she could move. "Why are you so difficult!?"

"Why can't you just take no for an answer!?" Naruto retorted.

Rin started to take deep breaths in hopes of calming down. There was no need for violence. "Naruto, didn't you say you couldn't create a Bunshin, no matter how little Chakra you used?"

"Yes…" Naruto answered suspiciously.

"Well, I'll teach you how to walk on water and a Jutsu that I can't even do if you let me go and buy you some new clothes."

"Why can't you do it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because it would kill me."

"Why the fuck would I want to learn it if I'll die?"

Rin stayed silent for a few seconds, that wasn't the brightest thing to tell him. "No, you wouldn't die! I would die because I don't have enough Chakra, but you might!"

"Might? Are you telling me that there is a fifty percent chance I could die? How is that comforting? You really suck at persuading people to your way."

"Listen you pain in the ass!" This kid was so infuriating! "We'll do some tests and find out! I'm not going to take you to a field and just hope for the best!"

"What if I can't perform the technique?" Naruto watched her with a small grin. He was waiting for her to just snap and beat someone.

"Naruto," Rin growled out. "I know the human body inside and out and I promise you that if we can't come to an agreement in the next five minutes I will turn you into a cripple."

"Fine," Naruto sighed, "If I can't perform the technique you have to buy me dinner."

Rin nodded, her face going red, "O-okay."

Naruto eyed her, not understanding her sudden change in attitude; friends went out to eat together all the time. Naruto let a small grin slide itself into place when he realized the way she was taking it. He released the pressure around her arms and patiently waited for her to release him, which took a surprising amount of time because she refused to look at him and just felt around. His amusement quickly vanished when he felt himself get ripped up from the ground and dragged into the store, a whole new level dread sweeping over him.

* * *

Sasuke stopped walking when he heard a scream of frustration echo across the field. He had been looking for his teammates for the past hour and a half and was starting to get annoyed. Sakura was no help and Kakashi, who was a Jonin and should have been able to find them without a problem, was also having trouble. Sasuke followed the sound of laughter into a clearing and saw a soaking wet Naruto trying to stand on top of water with a soaked Rin standing next to him giggling. What caught his attention was that there was more than one Naruto standing on top of the water, which was surprising as he couldn't remember Naruto knowing how to create a Bunshin and the clones being solid. Sasuke looked to his left and saw Kakashi standing next to him with Sakura right behind him. "I found them…"

"Great job, Little Trooper," said Kakashi not looking up from his book. "Seems like they are having a good time, don't you think?"

Sakura just folded her arms and looked at the ground. She didn't care what those two were doing, she was just glad that they could stop looking for them.

* * *

Naruto stood back on top of the water; he was having a little trouble staying on top, but was quickly getting the hang of it. Shopping with Rin wasn't as bad as he had thought it was going to be. She just gave him a look over before throwing a bunch of clothes at him. All of his black and orange was replaced by white and blue. He had on a blue sleeveless hoodie with the Uzumaki crest on the back and a white short-sleeved t-shirt under it with some blue pants and blue sandals. He had refused to wear his forehead protector, or anything that had the Konoha symbol on it. He didn't know what happened to his forehead protector as he threw it somewhere in his apartment and lost it.

Training with Rin was great and didn't actually feel like training, but more like just a time out with a friend, but yet again, he didn't know what it felt like to have a friend so maybe it was just the fact that someone was actually willing to spend time with him that made this feel different. She didn't yell at him when he failed, but praised him on what he did right and helped him correct what he was doing wrong. It was refreshing. He had learned the Kage Bunshin first and was surprised that he was able to learn it, and that the original would receive the memories of the clone once it was dispelled, which according to Rin, made it faster for him learn things out of a book, Jutsu, and the Chakra Control exercise he was doing. Naruto grinned when he found himself still standing on the water without even thinking about it. He dispelled all of his clones and instantly regretted it when he received a splitting headache and fell into the water. He felt a hand grab his arm and pull him out of the water. He looked at Rin who was laughing and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I got kind of excited."

"I noticed," Rin said still grinning. "You finally got it! I'm so proud of you!"

Naruto looked away when he felt his face go red. "Thanks!"

The grin slowly fell from Rin's face when she saw him look away. His thanks sounded a bit forced and it seemed like praise was a foreign thing to him. "What's wro…?" Rin stopped mid sentence when she saw all of the water that was covering Naruto instantly rip away from his body and clothes and fall into the grass, leaving him completely dry. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How do you control the elements like that? I mean, you were able set your hands on fire without any hand-signs, you threw me to the ground without moving a muscle, and you just pulled the water off of you like it was nothing." She had never seen someone control the elements like that. Not even her Sensei, who Naruto extremely resembled, could control the elements.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and made him-self comfortable next to her. "I don't really know how I do it; sometimes I don't even do it. It's weird. Though, depending on what I want to do, I have to move. It's hard to explain and I don't really know how it works. Sometimes it reacts to my emotions, or if I don't want to get wet when it's raining the water droplets will completely change course to avoid me. It's pretty awesome, but I have never heard of a bloodline like this, nor have I heard of anyone being able to control them. Has anyone in the past been able to do what I do?"

Rin shook her head. "Not that I am aware of. It's really neat though!"

"How do you know how to do the Kage Bunshin if you can't perform it yourself?"

"Sensei was teaching it to Kakashi and I decided to spy on them," she answered without shame.

"Didn't he let you know why you couldn't perform the Jutsu?"

"Yes… But I figured that when I had enough Chakra to perform it I would learn by myself, but I haven't reached that point yet."

Naruto looked away from Rin when he saw Kakashi land in front of him. "Look at you two getting a head start in training. I love your eagerness to get better!"

Rin cocked an eyebrow at Kakashi's cheeriness and scooted closer to Naruto. "What the hell happened to you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi ignored her and put his book away. "Since you two decided to run off and have your own little party, we now have to completely skip the introductions and get straight to the test!"

"What test?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"The test that determines if you're a Genin or not!"

"Wasn't that the point of graduating the Academy?" Asked Sasuke

"Not really. The point of the Academy graduation was to weed out all of the weaklings, the useless."

Oh, look at that, he was still an asshole. Rin stood up and pulled Naruto up with her. "Let me guess, you're going to do the bell test?"

"Shush," said Kakashi not even looking at his old teammate. "We are going to do the bell test." Kakashi pulled out two bells attached to red strings and held it out for his students to see. "All you have to do is steal a bell from me to pass."

"And if you don't?" Asked Sakura

"Then you fail and get sent back to the academy."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke who nodded at him and then looked at Rin who gave him a smile. He turned his attention to Sakura who looked nervous. "What are the rules?"

"Well, that's the thing, there are no rules. I want all of you to come at me with the intent to kill; otherwise you won't stand a chance at passing." Kakashi pulled out a timer and set it for an hour before placing it back into his pouch and pulled out his book. "Your hour starts now." Kakashi watched as his students disappeared into the trees and frowned when he saw Naruto still sitting in the grass. "Why aren't you off hiding somewhere?"

"Why hide? You're not going to kill me; I have no reason to hide somewhere and try to make a plan." Naruto stood up and glared at Kakashi. "Why are you always late?"

Kakashi lowered his book and looked at Naruto whose eyes were completely void of all emotion. "How do you know I am always late?"

"Because you and the Hokage have no idea what privacy means. I know you watch over me, but what you don't know is that I know when you leave for the night and when you start in the morning." Naruto watched as Kakashi put his book away and was eyeing him suspiciously. "You were always on time at first, but after awhile you ended up being two or three hours late."

"What point are you trying to make?" Kakashi was not suspecting this, the kid was more aware of his surroundings than he had originally thought.

"I am saying that I don't want to be on your team."

That was unexpected. "Why not?"

"Your tardiness could have gotten me killed. What would you have done if a traitor tried to kill me at the academy and I was killed because you were too busy staring at a stone? How many ninja have died under your watch because of your carelessness?"

Kakashi's only visible eye narrowed dangerously. "Watch your step Naruto; you are walking on thin ice."

Naruto's blue eyes turned cold as they glared holes into Kakashi. "I've been walking on thin ice my entire life; I'm not scared of falling through. Why were you assigned to be a team leader? You don't have any qualities of a leader that I can see; all I see is a coward." Naruto turned around and started to walk into the clearing. "I hate you, and I hope whoever you are mourning has turned over in their grave for the things that you have allowed to happen." The sound of a knife cutting through air and the thud of it impaling earth echoed throughout the training field.

Naruto smirked and turned his head to look at Kakashi. "You missed."

Kakashi stood frozen as he looked at Naruto who was still standing behind the pillar of earth. He had always known Naruto could control the elements at will as he watched him train, but what he didn't know was that they could act without Naruto doing anything. It was like the elements had a mind of their own. Neither of Naruto's parents had this ability to control all of the elements, so where did Naruto learn it? What shocked him the most was how Naruto was playing with his emotions and at how quickly he fell for it. Kakashi was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of shuriken slicing through the air and quickly replaced himself with a log. Kakashi kneeled down on a branch and scanned the area and saw that Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto cursed as he landed on a branch. He had missed, even with Kakashi not paying attention. He couldn't use any weapons as he was out and didn't carry any, so his only option was hand to hand combat as he didn't know a whole lot of Jutsu and he wasn't skilled at using the Kage Bunshin yet. He had no idea where Rin or Sasuke ran off too and Sakura was useless. Naruto sat down on the branch and grabbed the rocks he had a covered with explosive notes out of his pockets and played with them for a bit.

Kakashi walked into the clearing and stopped when he saw three rocks covered in paper land in front of him. He looked at them curiously before quickly jumping backwards away from them when all three of them exploded, completely destroying everything around them. He could feel the bark from the trees that had been destroyed stabbing into him and he put out his sleeve that had caught on fire. That was too close.

Kakashi span around and caught Naruto's fist before it made contact with his throat. Naruto threw his free hand to the ground and swung his foot at Kakashi's ribs. Kakashi caught Naruto's foot with his free hand and snapped the boy's wrist when he saw him swipe at one of the bells, his middle finger grazing one. Kakashi threw Naruto to ground and ignored the boys' cry of pain. He had to admit that Naruto's Tai-Jutsu was a lot better than he had thought and impressed that the boy was actually coming at him with intent to kill. He had yet to decide if that was a good or bad thing. He let a small smile come to his face when he saw Rin jump down from a tree and grab Naruto before disappearing. His smile instantly vanished when he saw a giant fireball tearing through the trees straight at him. He quickly jumped into the air and watched it hit the ground under him. His eyes went wide when it exploded and completely engulfed him.

Sasuke glared at the burning log that was lying where Kakashi used to be. He almost got him. He placed his hand into his pouch to grab a pair of shuriken and glared in the direction that Rin had taken Naruto when he couldn't feel any. That bastard had robbed him of all his Shuriken and he couldn't even remember the blond getting close enough to take any. He reached into his kunai holster and pulled one out before looking at Sakura. "Why don't you start being useful and distract Kakashi for me?"

* * *

Rin leaned Naruto against a tree and gently grabbed his broken wrist. "You almost got one."

Naruto leaned his head against the tree and began thinking of a different way to get a bell. "I can't believe he actually broke my wrist."

"Well you did piss him off," said Rin as she started to heal his wrist. "Why did you do that?"

"I was hoping he would have become sloppy if he got angry," said Naruto. He winced when he felt his bone snap back into place. "Apparently it wasn't sloppy enough."

"Why did you follow Kakashi to the memorial stone? Another question…Why was he there?"

"Because he was assigned to make sure I didn't do anything out of line and I got curious about him. So I just followed him and listened to his conversations. A teammate of his was killed; I believe his name was Obito Uchiha."

Rin lowered Naruto's hand and became silent. So that's why she had never seen her second teammate around. "Did he mention how he died?"

Naruto shook his head. "He never said." He looked at Rin who was wiping her eyes with her sleeve. He didn't really know how he felt about this situation as he usually told people to grow the fuck up and accept that people die, but he was also around people that he didn't like and enjoyed actually seeing them so down. It gave him some weird kind of satisfaction. But right now he wasn't feeling any of that satisfaction and actually felt bad. "You know," he started quietly. "It's not like you won't see him again. You'll eventually get to go back to your time period and make sure the event of him dying doesn't happen. Don't think so negative, think positive. You have a chance to change what you don't like."

Rin wiped her eyes dry and grabbed Naruto's hand. "You're right." Rin stood up, pulling Naruto up with her.

"Can I ask you question?"

"You can ask me anything." Rin put a finger to Naruto's lips to silence him. "But first we need to pass this test."

Naruto sighed and scratched his head. "Well, seeing as you have passed it once, it shouldn't be hard for you to pass it again."

"I'll need your help. I explained this to Sasuke while you decided to attack Kakashi, so I wasn't able to tell you. The point of this test isn't really to get a bell, but to see how well you can work with a team. The bells are just a distraction; well at least I think they are because my team didn't get a bell and still passed."

"Okay," said Naruto reaching into Rin's pouch for some shuriken, ignoring the glare he wasn't receiving. "Let's get this over with."

"Why don't you get your own weapons?"

"No question shall be answered until the completion of our test."

* * *

Sasuke glared at Sakura while he rubbed his incredibly bruised leg. "I said distract him, not get him to use me as a punching bag!"

Sakura rubbed her black eye smiling weakly. "Well excuse me for not being able to hold his attention while a hail of kunai is about to cut him to pieces! Did you ever consider that he probably values his life more than he values teasing me?"

Sasuke just glared at her. "You piss me off." Sasuke sighed in annoyance and raised an eyebrow when he saw Kakashi land in the middle of the clearing with Naruto attacking him. He would have jumped in to help if he could actually move his leg without it bursting in pain.

Kakashi quickly ducked under Rin's fist and cursed when he felt his arm drop limp to his side. He quickly jumped to the side to avoid an attack from Naruto and kicked Rin to the floor. He looked at his two students with a smile under his mask, maybe Naruto was willing to work with others. His smile instantly disappeared when he dodged a punch from Naruto. Confusion filled his lone eye when he saw four slashes across his Jonin vest; he had completely dodged that attack. He looked at Naruto's fist and grinned when he saw four shuriken stars in between his fingers with a little bit of blood dripping from his hand.

Naruto charged at Kakashi once more and threw the shuriken stars only for Kakashi to catch them out of mid air and throw them back at him, each star impaling him in the chest. Kakashi's eye went wide when he saw his student disappear in a cloud of smoke. He turned around and caught Naruto's fist with his free hand and smashed his knee into Naruto's gut, ignoring the blood that flew to the ground. Naruto ignored the blood that filled his mouth and eyed one of the bells that had swung towards him. He was so close.

Rin watched as Kakashi threw Naruto into the air with his knee and kick the blond in her direction. She quickly braced herself and caught the blond with a wince when the force of Naruto hitting her knocked her off of her feet and sent her sliding towards her teammates.

Kakashi walked over to his students, not taking his eyes off of Naruto who had rolled off of Rin. The blond had blood dripping from his mouth and his hoodie was starting to get stained. He looked Rin who was holding her chest in pain while Sakura and Sasuke both sat behind them shocked. What he didn't understand was why he hit Naruto that hard. Yes he was still pissed, but that shouldn't have led to him actually using that much force on his student. "You four pass!"

"Did we really?" Asked an excited Sakura

"Yup! The whole point of this test was to see if you would be willing to work as a team, despite knowing you could go back to the Academy. Even though you didn't work as a full team, you still worked together! The bells were just to pit you against each other!" Kakashi looked down at his belt and his eyes went wide when he saw that he was missing a bell. He looked at Naruto who stuck his tongue out and on top of it sat a bell. "Well, isn't this a surprising surprise. Care to explain how you managed to get one?"

Naruto ignored the astonished looks his teammates were giving him and let the bell fall into his lap. "When you crushed my stomach with your knee I noticed a bell swing towards me. I cut the string and was able to catch it in my mouth before you hyper kicked me at Rin." Naruto spat out some blood and smirked at Sasuke. "You're falling behind, Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. He was annoyed that his teammate actually got a bell, but it wasn't as bad as the smirk the blond was wearing. "At least I didn't have to let someone knee me in the gut for a bell, Uzumaki."

"At least my injuries got me somewhere," said Naruto, the smirk never leaving his face.

Kakashi grinned at his students. They needed work, but he was pleased. "Everyone is dismissed except for Naruto. Meet me back here tomorrow morning around six." He watched Sasuke stand up and leave with Sakura latched onto his arm. If anyone needed the most help it was definitely her. He looked at Rin who had yet to leave. "You aren't required to stay you know."

"I know," said Rin who was checking over Naruto, her hands glowing green. "I'm just making sure Naruto is okay before I go." Rin removed her hands from Naruto and looked at him questioningly. He was perfectly fine. He wasn't injured and any sign that he was injured was completely gone. Even the cuts on his hand from the shuriken were nowhere to be found. "Come find me when you're done, okay?"

Naruto nodded and watched her leave before turning his attention to Kakashi. "What do you want?"

"You have passed, but you are not going to be part of Team Seven." He watched Naruto for any reaction and was surprised to see a bit of disappointment instead of the indifference he was expecting. This was improvement. "The Hokage wants you to have more interactions with the other teams in hopes of you gaining some friends and building up your teamwork with different types of ninja."

"Why is Sasuke part of a team? He needs the friends and teamwork more than I do; after all, he is the last Uchiha, the most precious person in Konoha."

"Sasuke has already been taken care of. The Hokage wants me to train Sasuke how to use the Sharingan when he awakens it."

Naruto stayed silent. He knew why the Hokage really wanted to him make friends and build teamwork, it wasn't because he cared, but because they wanted their demon container to try and build relationships so he would have a less chance of leaving. It would also to be easier to have more people watch over him and make sure he isn't up to something. "Why do they think they have to keep an eye on me?"

"They just want to make sure that you are doing okay." Kakashi eyed Naruto and noticed the anger flash across his blue eyes.

"Well I'm doing fantastic. This place is pathetic and everyone who lives here is trash. They take a newborn baby, seal a demon into him, and then treat the kid like the monster he's protecting them from! Now they think they can just throw me around to different Jonin because they want to make sure the trauma they have caused me isn't permanent? Fuck them and fuck the Hokage for pretending he is doing something good for me!" Naruto jumped to his feet and started to walk out of the field.

Kakashi just stood there and watched Naruto leave. He didn't know what to say because Naruto had actually made a point. They all had treated him horribly and were just barely realizing the problem that they had created.

**-End-**


End file.
